The Treasure of Rainbow Beard
"The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" is the seventh episode from the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot The episode begins with Michael reading the titular storybook to his friends, who wish they could find the missing treasure map. Barney comes to life and presents them with the secret bottle containing Rainbow Beard's treasure map, which they promptly open. The mysterious foggy spectre of Rainbow Beard appears from the bottle, instructing them that they must follow his map of colors & shapes in order to find his treasure. Upon reading the treasure map, Barney remarks that they must search for green "above and below" and sing a song they know. Realizing that the riddle is referring to their schoolyard tree, the group sings "And the Green Grass Grows All Around". Barney once again reads the map, and they are instructed to sing a song that includes the triangular shape. Min plays a a musical triangle and leads everyone in song. Nextly, the map declares that they must deal in colors & rhymes to find the treasure. The kids play a special game to fulfill this requirement, and after some map mishaps from Barney, they go inside to paint and complete the next objective from Rainbow Beard: making art. Informing the kids that there are not many clues left, Barney reads aloud that they must perform a circular form of dance, which they promptly accomplish. After Derek explains the purpose of a telescope, Barney brings out the Barney Bag so that the group may make their own homemade telescopes. Using different colored plastic lenses, the telescopes give everyone the ability to see the classroom through various colors and search for shapes in every day objects. When Kathy is unable to find a star in the room, Barney creates one to incite another song to fulfill the map's directions. Barney brings out the map again to read the last clue in which the group must find the "eggs" marking the sport of the treasure. Though initially confused, Min realizes that this is a reference to the bird's nest in the schoolyard tree. The treasure chest does appear under the tree, but neither Michael nor Derek seem to be able to open it. They consult s scroll from Rainbow Beard that instructs them to sing about his prized rainbows if they want to open the chest. Once finished, the chest springs open to reveal a striking rainbow emanating from inside it. Michael declares that it is a fine treasure, as they can share it with everyone they love. Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Hunting We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Frere Jacques #Painting the Shapes #Old Brass Wagon #The Barney Bag #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Rainbow Song #I Love You Trivia *This episode was released in ''Barney's Colors & Shapes'', a VHS two-pack that also came with a VHS copy of the season 2 episode "Red, Blue and Circles Too!" *Stephen White plays Rainbow Beard the Pirate in this episode. *The bottom of the magic bottle can be seen before Barney pulls it out of the book. *When Barney pulls the magic bottle out of the book, it is quite apparent that the book is filled with blank pages. *The bottle containing the map was actually a leather-wrapped chianti bottle that Stephen White purchased from a garage sale. *This is also the only episode to feature Barney on the tire swing with a rainbow appearing above him on it, (like in the ending of the theme song). International Edits *In dubbed versions, "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" was cut. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" was sung, but shortened. *In the ''Hachaverim Shel Barney'' version, Barney wasn't seen or heard coming to life. In that same version, seven songs got a semitone lower. In addition, "Old Brass Wagon" wasn't sung but can be heard as an underscore. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1992 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White Category:Episodes Directed By Jim Rowley